Don't change, Mikey
by SavirtriXLeo
Summary: Just a little chibi Mikey/Raph moment. Hope you enjoy.


OK I so am doing this because of the inspiration of my brothers of all people. You see, all of the family was coming back from Lanicoorie, a caravan park near Maldon in Australia, when my younger brother Stirling complained about something we did 3 years ago. He has autism, so it's kinda understandable, but he was making my eyes roll with how much crud he was dishing out. My older brother, Winston, had had enough so he had a little 'pep talk' with Stirl and you'll see his line in the story. I hope you enjoy and if it's bad, well, I guess it's cause I'm the annoying middle child sister. ;)

* * *

**Don't change, Mikey**

Mikey was just sitting on a box that had been scavenged from the sewers by Leo and master Splinter. When you think of Mikey, you would think he would be playing a video game, annoying Raph, reading a comic, listening to music, annoying Raph, making a comic book, drawing a picture of his family or, oh, did I mention annoying Raph?

You see, last night, this 7 year-old turtle had the biggest fight with his hot-headed brother that anyone had ever seen in the history of fights. There was yelling, there was shouting and it all was put to an end when Raphael punched his brother so hard, the bruise almost showed almost completely there and then. Ouch! Anyway, Mikey ended up running to his bedroom, tears gushing out of his eyes like Viagra falls. He still feels stained with them this very moment, you know, crying all night can make you feel that way.

He absentmindedly rubbed his bruise. It was just above his plastron. He knew that Raphael really wanted to punch him in the guts, but he moved his fist a little too much. It was right were his heart was supposed to be. But Mikey thought that the bruise was a sign. As much as Raph said he hated him, he never really took it into account (even though he can't count if his life depended on it.) Maybe Raph really did hate him. Maybe he should change...or just disappear.

"Hey, Knuckle-head, you OK?"

Of all the people to come up to Michelangelo at that moment it HAD to be Raph.

_Whens my sheer dumb luck going to kick in?_

Raph sat down to his heart-broken brother, but in the Milli second he sat down, Mikey got off and ran to his room. He wouldn't even look back at his brother who was 3/4 his speed.

_I guess I was always the fast one._

Even without the head-start, however, Raphael grabbed his brother just before he put his had entered the room. "Hey, Mikey slow down. I just want to talk to you."

_Obviously not fast enough._

"What about?"

_Man, I sound like a grown up_

"Hey, don't get mad at me...'cause I'm not trying to get mad at you. You see...all morning you've been rubbing your chest and on the verge of crying...I guess..."

_Just spit it out. Say you hate me. I'm ready for it._

Raphael looked around to see that no one was around, he went into the biggest bear hug that was ever given to ANYONE. "I'm sorry, bro."

_I WAS NOT READY FOR **THAT!!**_

He realised what he was doing and released me from his grasp. Raph then handed Mikey a piece of paper. Afterwards, before leaving me, he whispered in his orange-banded turtle's ear, "Keep it. It will help."

_What have I got to lose...I guess. He_ opened the paper and it read.

**Your my mate. Your my brother. And I will cope with you no matter what.**

**Yes you annoy me. Yes you can drive me on the verge of killing you. **

**But it is just the fact that your the one keeping me from going insane.**

**Bros 4 ever,**

**Raphie-boy**

Mikey almost cried again with how much he now knew his brother loved him. He ran to Raph, to find he was with the other 2 but that did not matter. Not to this turtle with a mission.

"Hey Raph," He looked to me, confused," Thanks."

"For what?"

_WHAT?_

"But, but, but.."

"Come here knucklehead." And Mikey suddenly found himself in a head-lock, his butt facing the others.

Suddenly, Raphael whispered, "Master Splinter helped me write it. I am sorry but remember I have a rep to keep up. So keep it, don't seep it. Please."

Michelangelo looked up to see his brother grinning and did a small wink to him. Mikey smiled at this. "Hey dad, Raphie's hurting me."

"He lies, dad. He lies." Raphael let me go and then raced after me.

_Please don't change Raphie...Oh, and, apology excepted._

* * *

Well, the line really was:

**"Your my mate, your my brudda (version of brother) and your gonna live with us."**

Actually it was a lot longer but those were the words that stuck in my head. Stirl was really complaining about how Mum and Dad had said get out to us, twice. Somehow it stuck in his mind. Not mine, but he just had this long argument with us and now he's promised Winston that he is going to be nice. Tell, how do you clarify 'nice'? 'Cause I doubt he'll keep that promise for long. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews requested.

P.S. Sorry. That was really bad. Please Mikey and Raph fans, forgive me.


End file.
